Horror Movies
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Nick and Greg enjoy a morning after work. Compeletly plotless. Random thing I've been working on when bored. NG. Enjoy.


**Horror Movies**

_Okay, this is ust a random completely plot-less thing I've been working on whenever I get bored and run out of normal plot-bunnies. CSI characters are not mine. Spoilers for the movie 'Thir13en Ghosts', which does not belong to me either. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Greg?" The Texan called, stepping into the pitch-black apartment. "Are you home?"

The television in the living room was on, he could see, the varying flashes of light the only apparent source of life in the entire house.

"Is there any particular reason why you're sitting in the dark?" Nick asked, spotting his lover lying sprawled out across the sofa cushions. A pillow was clutched tightly in his hands and he was staring intently at the screen.

The younger man jumped a foot in the air when Nick slumped down beside him, having seemingly missed his entry.

The other laughed, a reassuring hand on Greg's back. "What are you doing?"

"Watching horror movies."

"It's almost Christmas… Aren't you just a little late?" He questioned, rather confused by the oddity that was his lover.

Greg glared, pausing the TiVo to turn to him. "So what? People watch Christmas movies in February, why can't I watch the Halloween movies that FX randomly airs in December?"

Knowing that he couldn't possibly win this argument without ending up on the couch, he wisely shrugged, wrapping his arms around the slighter mans frame. "What are we watching?"

"Thirteen Ghosts." Greg replied. "Horror Movie rule number 42: Never tease the ghosts just because they're trapped in a cage - They will undoubtedly get out." He smirked, adding another item to the list of rules you should never break in scary movies if you wanted to survive. Warrick had gotten a kick out of the idea and had been adding his own as well, though he'd stopped after Halloween, like most normal people.

"What's it about?" Nick asked, curiously.

Greg flopped down across the older man's lap, smiling at the comfort. "This guy inherits this weird house from his uncle. He, his two kids, and the live-in babysitter go to see it and this guy is there that worked with his uncle, claiming to be from the power company. They all go exploring the house. Dennis, the power guy, goes to the basement. He finds all of the ghosts down there and tells Arthur, the nephew. The lawyer goes down, and, of course, accidentally activates this mechanism that lets the 12 ghosts out."

Nick nodded for him to continue, though he made his way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"So, one by one, the ghosties are let out. The lawyer dies – freaking awesome, might I add, -though I definitely would not want to be the one to process that mess, and then the son goes missing. They're all looking for him so they can leave and they split up, which is of course breaking rule number 11. The scary ghost – the Jackal, attacks the daughter and then she disappears, too. This woman shows up, trying to free the spirits that were imprisoned and as of now they're trying to get to the library." Greg rambled on.

"Sounds interesting," Nick mused, returning with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

Greg returned to his former position curled up in his lover's lap, a blanket pulled over them before he let the movie play again. "It is, it's now my third favorite movie, only behind Saw and the Lost Boys."

"The only reason you liked Saw is because you thought Adam was cute. There were major plot holes in that story. The main one being the fact that -any- cell phone can make outgoing calls to 911 - A fact that was apparently overlooked in filming." The Texan criticized, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"The brilliance of James Wan and Leigh Whannell is beyond your understanding, Mr. I-Covered-My-Eyes-During-The-Grudge." The younger teased, dodging the pillow that was thrown in his general direction. "Jackass."

"Yeah, sure. And I'm sure you liked The Lost Boys for the fascinating plot, too. We all know you were drooling over Corey Haim." Nick shifted in his seat slightly, grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it at his lover.

Scoffing in disbelief, Greg returned the favor, watching the kernels of popcorn fly towards Nick. "Which is weird, considering Corey Feldman is usually hotter."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation!"

"You've lived with me for a year and a half and our conversations -still- shock you?" The younger teased. "Now will you please shut up and let me watch my horror movie?"

The Texan scoffed, feigning hurt. "Fine, ignore your lover." He made an over exaggerated show of sulking over to the satellite chair on the other side of the room, crossing his arms and falling back into it, Greg watching him closely.

"Nick, don't-" But Greg was too late, the wicker frame of the chair was at the wrong angle and it flew out from under Nick as it had done on many occasions before. While the elder sat trapped in the base of the chair, Greg managed to roll himself off the couch, holding his sides in laughter. "Oh, my God. You look… like such an… idiot." He gasped.

"Yes, ha ha, it's hilarious." He replied sarcastically, glaring at the other man.

Greg regained his composure, only to look over at Nick again and fall into another burst of hysterics. "I should get a camera."

The Texan drummed his fingers impatiently against the side of the contraption that had trapped him. "Gregory, could you -please- help me out of here?"

Biting his lip to keep from going into another laugh attack, he crossed the room and easily freed his detained lover from his prison, setting the chair back to normal as well. "How many times have I told you to be careful with that thing? You have to keep it balanced."

"Well, if you loved me as much as you did your horror movies I wouldn't have to sit in it." Nick replied, pulling Greg back over to the couch.

The younger opened his mouth to reply to that, but his attention was diverted to the television where the movie was still playing, where Arthur was talking to his deceased wife while crying beside Dennis' mangled body. "Wha- What the hell did I miss? Dennis… died? How…? Why…?"

Nick just shook his head, beyond amused at this point. "Maybe he broke one of the horror movie rules?"

"That's not fair! He was supposed to live!"

"How do you know, have you seen it before?"

Greg shook his head. "No, he foresaw his own death a while ago, but he was supposed to live because I said so!"

"Your logic amuses me." Nick stated dryly.

"Oh, really? You mean like: 'Lost? Yes, you have to be lost to find that which no one knows where it is, elseways everyone would know where it was?' Or: 'If you're right and I'm wrong, I'm still right and it's your fault I was wrong'?" Greg teased, quoting both Pirates of the Caribbean and himself.

The Texan cringed. "Ooh, now I have a headache." He resigned himself to watching the rest of the movie. They weren't far from the ending, as it seemed, though. Some old guy, who Nick presumed to be the not-so-dead-after-all Uncle, had appeared on screen and was fighting with the main character. Big fight scenes usually meant the end of the movie.

"I am so beyond confused." Greg stared blankly at the screen as the machine started to malfunction. "So, so lost here…" Dennis' ghosts had appeared after helping Arthur disable the old man, which seemed to have grabbed Greg's attention. "There are too many ghosts." He wailed. Since Cyrus isn't a ghost, and he's figured out that the 13th ghost is needed to make the machine work and not stop it, the only logical conclusion would be that Dennis is the ghost, but, he's not. Even though he did give his life for Arthur's and -- Wah! I am so lost."

Nick sat back, watching his lover ramble on. "Stop attempting to apply logic to horror movies. Especially -your- logic. Okay?"

Greg stuck is tongue out at the Texan, folding his own arms across his chest, mimicking Nick's earlier gesture. "My logic in undeniable!" He protested, watching as the place fell down around Arthur and his kids in the center of the spinning pit-f-hell thing in the center of the room. The smoke finally cleared and the three figures emerged with minimal bruises and scratches, as did the nanny who'd been trapped in the basement.

"Can we go to bed now?" Nick wondered aloud, as the credits started to roll.

"The ending sucked." Greg sulked, clicking the button on the remote to turn the television off, which left them in complete darkness, aside from the rays of morning light leeching in through the black out curtains. "It was confusing."

"Aww, c'mon. A lot of horror movies make more sense when you watch them again." Nick realized how that sounded and he was not about to sit through that thing for a second time. "Come to bed and I'll take your mind off of it."

"Mm." Greg smirked, climbing onto his lover's lap. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
